


Workaholic

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Hamilton Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You try to convince Alexander to take a break.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader
Series: Hamilton Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818874
Kudos: 24





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 2. “C’mere. You can sit on my lap till I’m done working.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Steamy  
> A/N: Found this sitting in my unfinished stories.

The light in Alexander’s office was still on. It was late. The sun had set about an hour ago. He’d been working non-stop all day in his office, only breaking for meals. It was normal, that’s just how Alexander was. He worked non-stop until he burned himself out.

But you missed your Alexander. You missed spending time with him. You missed his voice. You missed his lips on yours.

You leaned against the doorway and knocked against the door. “Alexander?” No answer. “Alexander?”

“In a minute.” He finally responded.

You sighed. You walked over to his chair and put your hands around his neck, rubbing his chest as you did so. “I miss you. Spending so much time locked in your office. I hardly ever see you.”

He set down his quill and kissed your arm. “I know. I know.” He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles. “I’ll be done soon.”

With a sigh, you moved to his side and lifted his chin. “Is it foolish of me to wish you take a break?” You whispered.

He looked down guiltily. “I wish I could.”

You sighed. “I know your work is important, love. I just miss spending time with you.”

He gave you a sad smile with those puppy dog eyes that always melted your heart. “I do too.” He paused, his face contemplative. “I have an idea.” He said, tugging your hand towards him. “C’mere. You can sit on my lap till I’m done working.”

You laughed and allowed him to tug you into his lap. You sat facing his desk, his arms around you and his chin resting on your shoulder. You hummed in content at the feeling of his warm chest against your back.

It was a mostly comfortable position that the two of you stayed in for about 30 minutes.

Alexander turned to a new page and you shifted in his lap in an attempt to get more comfortable. Alex lifted his arms to allow you more room. Then, an idea formed in your head.

You quickly moved so you were straddling his lap.

“Y/N?” He asked with a laugh. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Convincing you to take a break.” You press a kiss on his jaw.

“I’m trying to work.”

You kissed just under his ear. “You’re point?” You giggled and continued pressing kisses along his jaw.

“You’re being distracting.” He replies as he closes his eyes.

You pulled his cravat off slowly and dipped down, your lips kissing along the supple skin of his neck. He hummed and tilted his neck a bit. “Let me.” You whispered. He opened his mouth to argue, but your lips met a spot just under his jaw that made him gasp instead. His hands grabbed your hips. You moved up to his lips. “Take a break, Alex.” You whispered against his lips.

His eyes were blown wide with arousal. “Okay.” He whispered before kissing you fiercely. His hands tangled in your hair. He kissed you a passion you hadn’t felt in so long. He kissed you until you were left breathless.

You pulled away and rested your forehead against his. With heavy breaths, your hands wandered down to his waistcoat buttons and hovered. “Can I?” You asked.

“Please, love.” He rasped.

Slowly, almost teasingly, you unbuttoned them. Once his waistcoat hung open, he pulled it off quickly and threw it to the floor. You made quick work of opening his shirt next. His hands left your hair and started pulling at your clothes as well.

You started kissing down his jaw, then down his neck. Alexander moaned wantonly. You smiled against his neck and sucked harder. His hands worked frantically, pulling off your clothes faster.

“Let me help you relax.” You whispered before kissing his lips softly. Maybe after tonight, he’ll take a break more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
